Howl to the Moon
by SacredFire28
Summary: Dimitri has been a Strigoi for a year and a half instead of a few months. During that year and a half, Rose has found out many things about herself, like being a werewulve heiress the the throne and the niece to the Kaiser of Germany, who supposedly no longer exists. She was never truly a dhampir. And neither was Dimitri. Changed to rated T.
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is my first story on FanFiction, but if you see any mistakes please let me know. I've been writing for a while now, so I'm decent, I hope, and I also wish that you enjoy my work. This story pretty much takes place after Dimitri's restoration and follows (some; not much) of the same path the original story did. He still rejects her, still tries to lie to her that he doesn't love her. He still kidnapped Rose when he was a Strigoi. But what's different is that Dimitri was a Strigoi for a year and a half instead of a few months, and something happened to Rose in that year and a half. This is a werewolf story mix with Rose being the heiress to the Werewulve throne (yes, I know, I spelled that wrong, but to me that's a different way to do things) with an acception. That will come later in the story, if you chose to read so. Pretty much, Rose was never a true Dhampir, and neither was Dimitri. If you're interested, then read on my fellow FanFictionaires! **_

_**I will warn you, this won't be very well protrayed as the actual Rose and Dimitri, since it's not really my main goal. My main goal is to get out my story that has been locked in my head for a long time now after great debate. I do not own any of the Vampire Academy characters, but those characters in this story that are not in that series by Richelle Mead belong to me and my own imagination. They are based off of no one, and any similarities are purely coincidental.**_

Pain wracked my body; it felt like my heart was breaking all over again. I was back in my apartment at Court, leaning against the side of the kitchen island with my hand over my mouth to quiet my sobs. Hot tears rolled thickly down my face as I stared blankly out the floor-to-ceiling windows on the opposite side of the living room. Being the accompany of the Queen and last Dragomir princess had its perks so I was living on the finer side of the apartments here. Not that that mattered. Not much mattered right now except the fact that my soul was being crushed all over again. Really, couldn't I ever get a break? Sure, I was Rose Hathaway and I had a track record for never bowing down, but even I had my limits.

I don't know how long I stayed there, but eventually there was a persistent knocking at my door. Standing up and wiping my eyes briefly, I walked over to it and peered through the peephole to see who it was before opening it. Lissa stood there, looking as beautiful and prim as ever in jeans and a white blouse with her hair in a nice french braid. Noting my appearance, she gave me a soft smile and drifted in, gently closing the door behind her. She didn't say anything. She already knew the reason for my tears, as it had happened plenty of times since his restoration.

She sighed in her motherly way, brushing some damp hair away from my face. It was a dark brown color, almost black most of the time, long and thick, running down my back in slight waves. "Are you still up for the masquerade tonight?"

I nodded, putting on a strong face to stop her worrying. I wasn't dead, just hurt. Badly hurt, but I wasn't dead. "Definitely. When are the dresses going to get here?" She'd had them made out to be ordered to my room tonight, something that I'd fought against but really hadn't been too into it.

She shrugged, dropping her hand. "Soon, I'm assuming. I don't remember the actual time I jotted down on the paper. But it should be enough time for you to go get ready." I took the hint of her last sentence and grudgingly trudged up the stairs to the second floor. My bedroom was down the narrow hallway, and I closed the door three-fourths the way before walking to the bathroom, stripping out of my drab clothes on the way. It didn't take long to get the bath started, and soon the water was almost at the edge of the tub. I slipped some frangrant bodywash into it, watching it swirl and mix in the the hot water before climbing in myself.

The water scalded my skin at first, but I ignored it and slipped all the way in, letting the heat form around me and relax my tense muscle. I sunk lower into the depths of the water, the heated liquid coming up to the base of my neck. I felt my long hair swirl around me under the water before letting out a soft sigh of contentment. Baths and special oils always manages to make a woman's day. I could hear Lissa rummaging around in my room, looking for God-knows-what in there. I ignored her and sunk even lower into the water.

I don't now how long I stayed like that, but my peacefulness was ruined by the sound of my annoying doorbell ringing. Why apartments had doorbells, I had no idea. I personaly thought that it was a stupid notation, and I'd been very vocal in my want to crush the things to mere pulps, but no actions had been taken so far by anyone. The rummaging in my room stopped and I could hear Lissa's padded feet quickly moving away, leaving me alone up here. Not that I minded. Being a high-ranking guardian among other things definitely required a lot of time around many, many people. Most who are raging jackasses, but hey, no one can help that. Lissa soon returned when I managed to somehow relax even _more_, and I complained as such when she poked her head in to retrieve me. She laughed, shaking her head. "You can have a few more minutes, but the masquerade is in an hour, so it can't be too long." With that, she disappeared again, presumably to go slip into her dress and get all of her hair and makeup done.

I grunted, closing my eyes once again until Lissa called for me again ten minutes later. Groaning, I climbed out of the bathtub and drained it, slipping on my silky robe over my still-wet skin. The doorbell rang again, making Lissa swear loud enough for me to hear it before stomping off again. Grinning, I followed after her, curious to see who would have the guts to enduce the wrath of the last Dragomir princess.

Apparently Christian Ozera did, but I could hardly blame him. Being Lissa's boyfriend for almost two years now, he knew her well enough to know that no matter how pissed off she was she would always calm down in his presence. Sure enough, the second she yanked the door open to glare at the intruder her face melted into one of a softness only he could bring out. Rolling my eyes, I made my way to the kitchen, not bothering to look over Christian's shoulder at the tall Russian standing behind him at his shoulder. I could feel his eyes on me, but I ignored him as I grabbed a glass of cold water, throwing some ice in for good measure.

Lissa heard this and turned around, her face fixing into a scowl immediately. "Rose!"

I merely raised an eyebrow at her while I took a drink.

Her scowl intensified. She pointed to the stairs. "Upstairs. Now."

Rolling my eyes, I gave her a mock salute and half-wave to Christian before following her orders and disappearing again. What can I say, I have a knack for doing that.

I didn't realize that while Lissa and Christian evolved into deep conversation that I was being followed. Poor guardian and wulve instincts alike, but it was Dimitri, so it's not really that much of a surprise. I was about to drop my robe completely and change into my dress when I felt a presence in the open doorway. Really, I should learn to start closing that damned thing. I turned to see Dimitri standing there, looking at me silently in that mysterious way of his. I didn't say anything, instead returned the look with a blank expression carefully pasted on my face. But I couldn't block the emotions swirling in me from myself. My earlier pain hadn't gone away, but the bath had helped relieve some of it by its legendary comfort. Silence stretched between us so badly that I just wanted to tell him everything...tell him it all. Every pain I'd gone through this past year and a half, the newfound discoveries I'd made, how I could help him through this in one way or another, but I didn't. I knew he would listen. But he wouldn't be how he used to be, the Dimitri that comforted me when I needed it, no matter how small the matter. The one that would stand by my side through anything, anyone. The one that would love me unconditionally no matter what baggage I came with and how I came with it.

But that Dimitri was gone, or at least buried within somewhere deep inside of him.

Finally he broke the torturous silence with something I hadn't been expecting but should have with his honed senses. "You've been crying."

I turned around to face my bed, away from him, and pretended to study the dressing bags laid out there with great interest. "I need to get dressed."

"Don't change the subject," he countered. "Was it because of me?"

I sighed, turning my head to look at him. "You really want to know that answer?" He nodded. "Yes, Dimitri, I've been crying because of you. How could I not?"

Something passed across his features, and he flinched slightly. "I had to," he almost whispered. "I had to say those things."

"Why? Because you wanted the joy of breaking my heart _again_?"

This time he flinched full out and looked at me. "No. Because if I didn't say them then I would have broken. All of the walls I've struggled to build up would have come down. And I wouldn't be able to get them back up."

I sighed, turning to face him fully. "Then why delay the inevitable? Dimitri, it's going to happen anyway."

He didn't have anything to say to that, instead studied my silently. I was aware of his eyes following a small droplet of water running down the side of my neck and disappearing under the neckline of my robe. His eyes lingered there for a few more moments before he managed to drag them back up to mine. "Are you going as a guardian tonight or as a regular person?"

I shrugged. "Both. I'll have my freedom, but I'll still be keeping an eye out on everything. Tatiana wanted me to take the night off to relax and have fun, but how? Lissa's got to work her magic on the royals, and she'll be out in the open and vulnerable. Sure, she'll have the rotated guardians, but still. The point remains the same."

He nodded, like he understood. Which I knew he did. He seemed to know my thought process and agreed with everything my opinions were based on. "I'll be the same way with Christian, unless I find a real distraction."

"You're going to guard Christian? I thought you weren't even going at all." Not to mention that he wasn't considered an actual guardian again yet.

He mimicked my earlier shoulder movement. "I changed my mind." He didn't say anything on the guarding issue, and I didn't pester him.

There was more silence between us before Christian and Lissa came up the stairs together holding hands. Lissa was immediately about to get onto me for not changing already, but she stopped when she saw Dimitri standing in the doorway still. Surprise briefly flashed in Christian's eyes, but it was quickly gone. In its place was a cocky grin that he usually wore nowadays that (almost) everything was getting on the right track. "Dimitri, Lissa wants us to meet her and Rose at the masquerade." His rolling of the eyes was enough to let everyone know what he thought of that idea.

Lissa sighed. "Everyone thinks we spend _all_ of our time together! If we show up separately it might help detain those rumors."

I snorted a laugh. "Who said they were rumors?"

Glaring, she threw a studded heel at me, which I neatly dodged while laughing even harder. Christian merely grinned and changed the subject to something safer. He pointed to the thick textbooks on my nightstand. "When do you have to go back?" he asked.

I glanced back at the beat up paper and wood and shrugged. "A week, I think. But that's only because I'm going to visit my family before I go back to the college."

Dimitri jerked his head up in surprise. "You're in college already? _Family_?"

Damn him for catching these things. Supressing a sigh, I nodded. "Yeah. I'm taking some courses at a local college somewhat near where my family lives."

"And I finally get to go with you this time!" Lissa said. I grinned, shaking my head. "Speaking of," I said, looking at Christian, "if she goes, are you going?"

"Only as long as I don't have to go to the college for any classes."

I laughed. "Lazy."

He shrugged. "Just not much that interests me."

"So all of you are leaving in a week?" Dimitri asked, apparently trying to keep up with the conversation. I flinched slightly, and I knew he'd seen it, but he didn't comment on it. His eyes flickered to Lissa, whom was nodding. She shot me a look asking the question, and I shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me. He won't listen to me either way, so it's up to you."

"Yes, but do you want to put up with it?" she asked. I knew she was talking about the constant rejection and heartbreak, but I just shrugged again before grabbing my dress and walking into the bathroom. I closed the door with my heel, not letting myself listen to their conversation while I toweled off the dampness coating my body and slipping into the dress Lissa had found for me. It was a blood red color, form-fitting and strapless at the top with a little spike in the middle of the neckline with a gold jewel placed in the middle of it. The gemstone was polished and in a diamond shape with the many faucets glinting in different directions under the light. I knew it was real, partly because this was Court and partly because Lissa had spent a lot of money on it. Money that I'd given her, but a lot of money nonetheless. The bottom half of the dress was designed so specifically that it looked like it was a mermaid train, but it really wasn't. It flowed down to the ground, a small train flowing behind me with the soft fabric catching the shape of my legs elegantly.

A few minutes later, Lissa knocked softly on the door and told me that they'd left. I let her come in and she explained the situation to me while I quickly combed through my hair before blow-drying it. That only took me a few minutes, and she waited patiently for me to get done before continuing. Apparently she'd told him the brief version of everything, saying that while he'd been a Strigoi I'd found out a lot of things about myself, one of them being who my family was. She didn't go into any detail, and when she began to mention my brother he'd left, saying he'd meet us at the masquerade. Christian had quickly followed after him.

I don't know what had bothered him so much, but it's not like we can run after him and demand the answers to everything. So we stayed and got ready for the party tonight (or today since it was during the night for out nocturnal schedules) and by the time the hour was up we were ready.

Time to go face the music.


	2. Chapter 2

Facing the music wasn't nearly as fun as you would expect. The first thing we encountered were gossiping Moroi people (men and women alike, sadly), and I would have loved nothing more than to walk past them and act like they didn't exist, but on responsibility of being the Dragomir princess is that you had to be polite to everyone who you needed to earn points with- which was just about everyone. So I waited patiently while she played nice with all the snobs. They naturally paid no attention to me, and vice versa. I only truly reacted to the sound of a person's voice when they unexpectedly talked to me from behind at the same time as I spotted Christian and Dimitri heading for us. I only knew it was them from Christian's raven black hair and Dimitri's lofty height and shoulder-length brown hair typically tied back at the base of his neck.

"Are you Rose Hathaway?"

I turned to see a man behind me. He wore formal guardian attire instead of the fancy evening wear everyone else did, but I recognized the red dot in the center of his black tie.

Narrowing my eyes slightly in thought, I nodded just as the two expected men joined us. Christian immediately went to Lissa's defence, while Dimitri stayed at my shoulder, expressionless and studying the man who obviously knew who I was. Completely ignoring Dimitri, the man swept a gallant bow, rising several seconds later. "I am Devin Vinctus, and I was appointed to you whereabouts by the Queen."

I nodded politely at hm, urging him to continue, which he didn't object to. "I am being repositioned from Court here as one of the Queen's personal guards back to Lockwell."

I knew that name well, since it was my home. I smiled. "Ah, that's a hefty transition, I'll have to say."

He raised his eyebrows in agreement. "Yes, but for the better or for the worse is my question?"

"That's all on you, I'm afraid. But I'm sure you'll remember that Lockwell isn't nearly as strict or stuck-up as Court is."

He grinned. "That's definitely a plus."

"Which kind are you going as?" Lissa asked, approaching us and obviously hearing the last of the conversation. Devin gave a bow to her as well, but it wasn't as deep as it had been to me. "Both, Princess," he told her respectively. "I have a few...ahh, special members in my family that I am very fond of, so I have always been loyal to Lockwell. I started out my early years there, but was moved here because of the low guardian numbers."

I nodded again in understanding. "When are you returning to Lockwell?"

"That's the reason I am here, _Kronprinzessin_. I am to be leaving the same day as you are, but I am not sure if you would have me come with you."

I waved my hand dismissively in the air. "Of course you'll come with us. Why would you not?"

He gave a rueful smile. "It's always better to ask. The Queen assured me about you, but I wanted to clarify it myself."

I smiled. "And that's perfectly fine. Just make sure you have everything immediate that you'll need by ten a.m."

He bowed again to me, "Of course," before turning on his heel and walking away.

Christian snorted a laugh, and I elbowed him in the ribs. He didn't even flinch, partly because I hadn't wanted him to. "I'm sorry Rose, but every guard or guardian I see is always acting like they have a stick up their ass."

I sent him a glare. "Only because you want to perceive it that way. And if you don't shut up, I'll shove a stick up _your_ ass."

Soon after, Lissa was forced to lead a cackling Christian away before I murdered him, effectively leaving me alone with Dimitri, something I wasn't the most comfortable with. Despite my body being relaxed whenever he was around, my emotions and mind were far from it. I was always constantly wondering if he'd made up his damned mind about rejecting or accepting me. His constant inner turmoil would always drive him back and forth, and I was getting tired of it. He felt bad about constantly playing with my heart, and therefore tried (and failed every time) to distance himself from me so he can figure it all out. But he needed help, and needed someone to understand, and I was the only one that could give both. So he always migrated back, and I always let him have this little dance. Soon the decision wouldn't be up to him, because I've got a nice surprise for him if he decided to come to Germany with us.

Speaking of...I turned and looked to him. "Why'd you leave so abruptly earlier?" I asked. I let the curiosity show on my face, despite me having a black mask on and him the same, he could read it easily. He could always read me easily. His face, unfortunately, was blank as usual. He didn't answer my question at first, instead held out his hand to me.

Ever heard of the saying that curiosity killed the cat? That would be my fate one of these days. The emotion nagged at me enough to control my actions, and I placed my own hand in his awaiting one, letting the familiar warmth envelope around my skin. He led me out to where couples were dancing gracefully in the open air, not caring if some of them looked like bumbling fools out there. I easily spotted Lissa and Christian dancing together, the couple looking sweet. But I shook that sentimental thought away and returned my attention to Dimitri, who still hadn't answered my question. I was about to point out as such, even got so far as to start speaking before he beat me to the punch.

"I wanted to hear it from you," he said. Noting my confused look, he evaluated. "I know right now I probably don't have a right to this, but I wanted to hear it all from you, not from Lissa. I wanted to hear you tell me about your family, all the things you discovered, yourself, no one else."

I stared at him for a moment before laughing softly. "Are you sure you're up for that? It's all pretty complicated to explain. It's easier to show you than tell you."

"What do you mean?" he murmured, pulling me closer and slowly moved along to the music. We'd formed the traditional dancing position between two people without realizing it, and I followed his lead at the actual dancing, since I suck at it.

I sighed. It was now or never. "Before you ran-" he didn't bother contradicting me on this- "Lissa was going to ask you if you wanted to come with us. _I_ was, but we both thought it was going to be easier if she did instead."

He was silent for so long that I didn't think he would even answer me at all. By that point a few songs had come and gone, and I was getting restless. Before I imploded, he spoke: "You...want me...to come with you to visit your family?" He sounded disbelieving.

I shrugged casually. "Sure. Plus I think there'd be some hefty benefits for coming too." I flashed him a smile, obviously saying without words that I wasn't going to tell him even if he got on his knees and begged me to. It'd be pretty damn tempting, but I still wouldn't. I just hope the surprise benefit would draw him in, since he loved and hated surprises just as much as me, and had enough curiosity as me.

He pondered this for a few more moments while we continued dancing. "Why would you want me to meet your family?"

I shrugged, meeting his troubled gaze. "Why wouldn't I?"

He had several answers to that, and each and every one of them flashed across his face. He didn't voice them, but they were there. After more inner turmoil, he caved. Sighing and shoulders slumping slightly, he nodded. "Okay."

I grinned. "Great! They'll love you."

**Okay, not as long as the last one, but it was mostly a filler chapter, as probably the next one will be. For those of you that added my story to your favorites or alerts, thank you! Your awesome, especially to the one person who reviewed! If it's worth your time, I really would like to get more reviews if that's possible. If not, well, I at least hope you enjoy it. Feel free to ask anything if you're confused about the story, I'm open to answering those or hearing suggestions about it all.**


	3. Chapter 3

The week passed by quickly enough, most of my time spent with Lissa and her ordering everyone around to make everything perfect for our departure. She addressed the Queen unnecessarily for one of the private jets the Court provided when needed, and not even two minutes later she was walking out of there with an odd look on her face.

I saw little of Dimitri, but I let him be (for the most part anyway, there still were times when I bugged him incontrollably) and he didn't say much. I guess he was trying to wrap his head around this, or just preparing himself for something he didn't think he was ready for. Of course, if he wasn't ready I wouldn't have asked him, and I had a nice surprise waiting for him anyway once there.

On the morning of our departure, I found myself heading to Tatiana's lair, hands stuffed in my pockets as I walked. I hadn't yet changed for leaving, so I was still in my jeans from yesterday and a red tank top. My hair was pulled up into a sloppy bun and for the most part it stayed out of the way. The guards there recognized me and let me pass without a problem, so I pushed open the broad doors to find Tatiana sitting down and discussing something political with another Moroi that I hadn't seen before. They both glanced up at my unannounced approach, but Tatiana acted as if it were normal- which it really was. The mystery guy on the other hand stared like I was a filthy piece of scum and couldn't believe that I'd dare to interrupt them. I raised a dangerous eyebrow at him, causing him to quickly look away. Smart enough to see the threat, fortunately. For both of us.

I collapsed into one of the plush couched, sprawling across it and letting myself doze. I hadn't slept that well last night due to Lissa constantly calling me for extra details and my own worry about Dimitri since he'd been even more reclusive than ever yesterday. So as you can imagine I was about ready to strangle them both if they didn't stop. But before I knew it, I was starting awake by the sound of a door closing. Sitting up, I looked around to see that puny Moroi gone and Tatiana giving me an amused look. "What?" I asked somewhat defensively.

"Do you make it a personal habit to scare away all of my guests?" she asked instead of answering me.

I shrugged. "No. I just have good timing."

She rolled her eyes at me, all of her stupid Queenly facades gone now behind closed doors. I noticed also that the guards that would normally be in here 24/7 had vacaded the area. True, the Queen was safer with me that with a fleet of elite guardians, but I was still a little surprised. Over the past year and a half, Tatiana had dropped all of her hate for me and had instead turned into a valuable ally. She was almost like an aunt to me, since she and my uncle (another high power that I will get to later) were close. Note: _were _close. Once upon a time, they had actually been a couple until they'd both taken over ruling two very different species and all. One reason why Tatiana had never married and the same reason why my uncle had never married.

"I know you hate tea, so coffee?"

"Sure," I said, flashing her a grin. I didn't hate tea per se. It's just that the only tea I even liked was my grandmother's tea. I don't know what she did to it, but it was possibly the best edible liquid on this planet that I've ever had.

"Just to warn you, I'm having another visitor in half an hour."

My grin returned and broaded. "How easy to scare away?"

She gave me a secretive look. "With you? Impossible, my bet."

I frowned, but let it go. There was only a small handful of people that I couldn't scare away, and any of them here...?

Tatiana called for drinks, and moments later they appeared, hot and ready. She blew daintily on hers while I just drank mine right off the bat. Half of it was gone by the time she spoke. "How's college going for you in Germany?"

Finally, something we can talk about.

The next half hour passed quickly enough for both of us, and before I knew it there was a knock on the door, signalling this mystery person's arrival. Tatiana called for them to come in, and I didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. The aftershave hit me before I had the chance to.

_**Okay, sucky place to end the chapter, but I'm going blindly here, so help me out. And before I go any further, I should apologize for the late upload. And the crappy upload on top of that. Shoot me, please. Anyway, how do you think I captured Rose? I'm going off the charts for Lissa, I know, since she wouldn't actually be like that, but I'm not sure how I handled Rose. Or Dimitri. Don't even get me started on Tatiana. I pretty much just manipulated her whole role in the books. On top of that, I don't think Rose even likes coffee, but it was the best thing I could think of off the top of my head. But, if you lovelies would be kind enough to review for me it would be greatly appreciated! You have no idea how much it helps for people to review on this story. Since you can't vote on this, reviews are all I've got. So help a fellow fanfictionier? Again, so incredibly sorry for the sucky chapter! I'll try to make the next one longer, better, and well...yeah. **_


	4. Chapter 4

"Rose?" Dimitri's voice floated through the air towards me, the one-worded question ringing in the silent room.

My eyes flashed to Tatiana, who shrugged and turned her attention to our guest. "Guardian Belikov," she said. "Please do sit."

I could tell Dimitri was a little surprised at hearing his old title said again, but he merely frowned and sat down on the couch beside me. Tatiana and I both noticed his choice since there were a couple of other options available still. He sat far enough away as to give me my personal space- if there ever was any between us- but close enough to look like he wasn't avoiding me. I wasn't sure if he was or not anymore.

"Hi," I told him blandly. He nodded back, the question held in his gaze. I ignored it and turned back to Tatiana, clapping my hands. "Well," I said. "This conversation is probably none of my business, so I'm going to go." I stood up and only got around the corner of the couch before Dimitri spoke up.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to," he said softly. But in the silent room it was loud and clear.

I turned back to face him. "It isn't whether _I_ want to go or not, it's whether _you_ want me to go or not."

The hesitation was clear in his face, so I smiled softly at him. "I'll go. Besides, I have a bit more packing to do anyway. You're still coming, right?"

His nod confirmed as much, so I nodded back more to myself than anyone else. "See you in a couple of hours, then." I didn't give himself the chance to speak up again and confuse himself even more. I waved over my shoulder, not looking back. "See you later, Tatiana."

"Say hello to Todd for me when you get there, will you?" she called back.

I grinned. "Sure thing. I'm sure he'll be pleased to know that you haven't forgotten about him."

I heard her scoff and begin to say something, but the closing door cut her off. Big doors had the habit of closing mysteriously behind me. It had been weird at first, but now I barely even noticed it anymore.

I walked down the stranded hallway alone, the echo of my shoes thudding on the ground created a steady pattern that I was quickly able to drone out. Returning to my little apartment, I did what I'd said I do and finished packing. Lissa called me when I was trying to fit a few more things into my last suitcase. I had the most since I was going to go back for longer than the others, and I carried all my valuables in it as well. The others were lucky enough to be able to leave theirs safely here, but I didn't get that luxury.

I pressed the green answer button on my phone and holding it to my ear. "Hey, Liss."

"Hey," she replied back. She sounded bored. "Christian's sleeping."

I laughed. "What, he didn't get enough sleep last night or something?"

I could hear her rolling her eyes at my implications. "He _couldn't_ sleep last night, that's the problem."

"What's wrong with him? The Pepto finally get through him?"

She had a burst of laughter at my statement, but I was being serious. I told her as much.

She calmed down. "I don't know. Maybe. All I know is that he's going to be sleeping throughout the plane ride."

"Good for him. He won't die of boredom this way."

She rolled her eyes again. "Anyway, what I've been wanting to ask is, can I come over? I'm bored, and when I'm bored you know I do loud things. I don't want to wake him up."

I snorted. "Sure. I'm just finishing packing everything. We can watch a movie or something since we've got a couple of hours until we board."

"With popcorn?" I heard the hopefulness in her tone.

"Liss, you do not know me at all if there isn't popcorn with a movie." Then I cut the line and went to run through the shower quickly before she got here.

Thankfully I had a bathroom attached to my bedroom so I didn't have to walk far after grabbing the spare clothes I'd left out. Kicking the door shut behind me, I turned the knob of the shower on full blast and steaming water came pouring out instantaneously. I ran through cleaning all and any excess sweat or dirt of something might have found it way onto my body before washing my long dark brown hair. I was out ten minutes later to hear Lissa rummaging around downstairs in the kitchen and the microwave beeping loudly at her.

Giving her more time to set up, I brushed out my hair and toweled off before changing. The clothes were basic, pretty much consisting of a pair of brown leather pants that were stretchy and flexible but looked tight while being tucked into black combat boots. I also had a plain white V-neck t-shirt that had nothing special to it, but it did accent my curves and chest. I laced up my combat boots before walking out and trumping down the stairs loudly. Lissa was waiting for me, stuffing a large bowl of popcorn into my hands. She carried a smaller one of her own. I rolled my eyes at her but she ignored me and went to sit down on my couch in front of the plasma screen. It was a decent TV, the fact that I got pissed at it once and threw the remote at it subsiding. Now there was a large spiderweb-looking crack in the bottom right of the screen.

Lissa raised an eyebrow when she noticed it and looked over at me, but I merely shrugged. "Cable went out," was my explanation.

Nonetheless she left the subject alone and flicked through the channels before finding one she liked. Since she would never sit through the kind of movies I liked, I was always forced to sit through the movies she liked, which consised of sappy romances. Mostly I dozed or daydreamed during them, and this time was no different. I only stayed still because I got popcorn and sodas out of it, which I never seemed to have an excuse to eat by myself.

I got up to crab some sodas for us and she took hers without blinking, causing me to snort a laugh. She shot me a dirty look before resuming her undivided attention back to the screen.

When the movie had ten more minutes left to it I was out of popcorn and soda, so I decided to get up and do something. I was putting everything away when the phone rang and Lissa made no move to get it. "Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Do I even need to ask if Lissa's over there?" Christian's voice spoke out over the phone and it sounded like he was stiffling a yawn.

"You are correct. She got bored."

He grunted. "I take it she made you watch some sappy romance? Nevermind. I already know the answer to that. How long until the plane takes off?" he asked instead.

I glanced at the clock ticking on the wall. "We have to be there in about twenty minutes."

"Then I'll see you then."

"Cool. Hey, Liss!" I called.

"Yeah?"

"Your boyfriend said you'd better get your ass back over there!"

"I did not!" Christian yelled uselessly. I just laughed and hung up on him.

This was going to be fun.


End file.
